the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Strider
'Approval' 8/30/13 10 feats (one banked) Ephyras(v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Personality - Your name is STRIDER. Well, nobody knows who your name is. Not even you. But people call you STRIDER, so that's your name. You are obviously REALLY FUCKING COOL, and that is represented by your various IRONIC and NON-IRONIC interests. You like MUSIC, IRONY, and NON-SHITTY SWORDS. You put an INDIFFERENT front up, but you actually care a lot about your FRIENDS and RELATIVES. You are a bit FORGETFUL, and while you like to think you're the COOLEST THING ON EARTH SINCE AN ICE RELEASE JUTSU, you're actually kind of a DORK. But the only thing that can actually weird you out are PUPPETS. You hate PUPPETS, and PUPPETEERS. Appearance - You have LIGHT BLONDE hair, and MUTANT CANDY-RED EYES that you hide with your COOL SHADES. Since GOING UP IN NINJA RANK, you now wear what you call the PUPPET TUX, which you first saw in your first IN YOUR FIRST VISIT TO LOHAC, and woke up already wearing it. You still never take off your SHADES, nonetheless. 'History and Story' Baby Steps (Backstory) Strider grew up in one of Konoha's orphanage with his sister, Rose. Besides the fact that they were siblings, neither knew anything about their family. Strider always had trouble fitting in with his unnatural eyes and (admittedly) kinda douchey personality, but he didn't care much. He found his pair of shades in one of Konoha's park when he was young, which he never abandoned since they were perfect to hide his eyes from other kids. These days he suspects he might be wearing a stolen pair of Aburame shades, but he doesn't really care. It was during his pre-adolescent years, when Strider discovered he could use jutsu of the kekkei genkai, Lava Release. That ended up being a pleasant surprise to him, since he did plan on becoming a ninja anyway. Because of that he soon joined the Academy with his sister, becoming a genin. While he doesn't hang around much in Konoha, he's still loyal to Konohagakure and always comes back to it when he can. Too Hot To Handle (Genin) While Strider was technically a genin now, he didn't really consider himself a ninja, especially with the infuriatingly small amount of missions (not counting all the D-ranks) he managed to do. So he going out for a walk] around Konoha, meeting a guy in a straw hat, who had been resting in the road Strider was walking in, just before his sister found him and they began having one of their classic sibling fights. Strider then went on a mission, though his memory of that was kinda blurry by the time he ended it, only remembering he had met a girl who used a chain in battle during the mission. (Un?)fortunately, Strider met her again while walking around the outskirts of the Land of Fire, also meeting an apparently very powerful man. But they soon went their separate ways. Well... not really. While going back to Konoha, Strider found Strawhat once again, before a cool guy (not cooler than Strider) though appeared, and Chain Girl literally fell on Strider. While Tibs, or T-bone, and Strider weren't really friends by the start since T-bone thought the Konoha-nin was too arrogant, Strider admitted that he acted like a coolkid for a reason, and the two bonded over beers, before they parted on an adventure, Strider having a small, whispered conversation with Chain Girl as he gave her a piggyback ride to where T-bone was going. After finally' going their own ways... Chain Girl and Strider meet again. Strider then goes back to Konoha, since, while he wouldn't admit it for his life, he actually missed his sister, and worried for her a bit, considering how much time he spent away from her and their house. Rose and Strider then spend some time together, talking about ninja life and the mystery of Takigakure. While staying at home, he ends up meeting Arya again. Well, actually, she meets him, going to his and Rose's houses to talk with the latter about books, but (un?)fortunately, Rose was sleeping and Strider opened the door. Strider and Chain Girl then spend a good while talking, before the former notices how sleepy she was and lets her sleep on his bed while they waited for Rose to wake up. Just before Strider went away from Konoha once again, he ended up visiting one of the village's training fields. There he found Ryuu Uzumaki, and offered to spar with him, leading to a Strider-patented beatdown. The coolkid then took Ryuu to a hospital and waited for him to wake up, then talking with him for a bit once he did. Heat and Clockwork (Chūnin) Strider became a chūnin soon. The mission that awarded him the rank wasn't easy though, considering he had to fight an evil freaking version of Nobro. But he managed to do it with the help of his teammates, and soon enough he was back home in Konoha. His first night back home after becoming a chūnin was an unusual one, though, Strider having a... peculiar dream. Discovering his inner world and meeting the representation of himself in his own mind, Strider decided that he'd have to discover more about the LOHAC later. But that was not what was on his mind at the time: he had to meet someone. After approaching Nobu asking for more information about Takigakure and having a tense discussion with him, Nobu told Strider to come back later, since the matter was a private one. And Strider did so, going to his new house a while after, and after talking with Nobu about what was Taki, revealed to the Explosion Release user that he had a sister. The reaction from him was expected, but Strider did a well-called bluff by opening the door to show Arya was out of the house. After the two had a sibling reunion, Strider stole Arya away for a while and kissed her, something he had been wanting to do, before leaving the place to go back to Konoha. 'Stats (Total: 94)' Strength: 15 Speed: 14 Intelligence: 10 Chakra Levels: 13 Chakra Control: 13 Endurance: 12 Chakra Points: 105 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lava Release Allows the use of Lava Release techniques. Genin 2: Earth Release Allows the use of Earth Release techniques. Chūnin: Kenjutsu Specialist Allows the use of special sword techniques. Jōnin: Sealing Specialist Allows the use of seals and sealing techniques. S-Rank: N/A (Gravitation Release) Kage Rank: N/A (Space-Time Ninjutsu) 'Abilities' *''Feats earned so far: 11'' *''Banked feats: 1'' *''Quest Points earned: 65'' *''QP Cap Resets on Saturday. This week's QP Count: 9/12'' Lava Release: # Yōton: Kagandan (Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet) - The user expels lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock the size of this, and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. CP # Yōton: Sekihōhen'i (Lava Release: Redshift) - After channeling a high ammount of lava to their fist or a (chakra-conducting) sword, the user expels it all in one blow, sending a powerful, briefly continuous beam of lava from their fist or their blade, which makes it good to be used when the user is locking blades with an opponent or just close enough to achieve physical contact. CP # Yōton: Bakukazangen (Lava Release: Exploding Volcanic Field) - Similarly to Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, the user spits out a great volume of lava onto the battlefield that is used to attack foes. The surge of the lava turns the battlefield into a sea of lava, though various pillars of earth also rise to provide stepping ground for the fighters. CP # Yōton: Fushoku (Lava Release: Corrosion) - The user channels Lava chakra into their sword, encasing it in lava. This makes the sword not only hot enough to burn targets at close-proximity, but also makes it leave lava behind its slashes, which can corrode certain surfaces and even people. CP activation, 5 CP upkeep Earth Release: # Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear) - The user flows Earth chakra into their body in order to make their skin harder, upping both their resistance and the damage of their physical attacks, such as punches, though Lightning Release becomes the user's weakness. CP activation and upkeep, +8 to Endurance Kenjutsu Specialist: # Dance of the Wind - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of his/her own. partial bonus to dodge, 20 CP per round Other: # Stats # Stats # Stats # One-Handed Seals - The user doesn't need to use both hands for any jutsu anymore, and only needs one of his hands free to use them. So now he can, for example, swing a sword with one hand and use a jutsu with the other. 'Equipment/General Items' *''(6) Chakra-conducting Sword'' *''(2) Set of Shuriken'' *''(0) Poisoned Kunai - Reduces enemy's speed by 5 for two rounds if hit.'' *''(0) Seppucrow - A rambunctious crow that was once impaled by an angry teenage boy with a sword, but somehow survived and became the Seppucrow. Besides the sword that goes through it, it's a normal crow with no special qualities, besides a stare that can disturb Orochimaru's soul.'' *''Ryo Earned: 72.000 (22.500 transferred from Mentsuyu and 14.000 transferred from Allen)'' *''Ryo Owned: 53.500'' 'Relationships' Rose - Strider's sister. They have a normal sibling rivalry, mostly exchanging sarcasm and having snarky conversations, though they do care about each other. Rose's creepy interests sometimes weird Strider out, but he deals with it. Arya/Chain Girl - Chain girl is all up in Strider's grill, though frankly, Strider is all up in CG's own grill as well. Strider worries about her situation in Takigakure, and tries to be a bit more careful when going all snarky on her. Though Strider really isn't the romantic type so the snark will never fade. Nobu/Nobro - Strider now knows how powerful Nobu is and his relation to Takigakure, and respects the Explosion Release user, considering him a friend. Strider fears the guy's reaction when he discovers about his relation with the ex-Taki-nin's sister. Zenko - They were sandbros but then Zenko broke the bro code multiple times. Strider will never forget. RIP IN PEACE SANDBROS 08/26/13 Jeisen/Strawhat - The leader of Squad 14, Strider finds him to be a pretty cool guy, respecting his strength. Besides, he's not as douchey as some other Uchiha. Ryuu/Dragonboy and Ichirou - Strider's two teammates in Squad 14. While he hates how reckless Ryuu is, he doesn't have anything against his two teammates, respecting them as fellow Konoha-nin on his level. Seppucrow - Strider impaled the bird accidentally when he was a kid and still learning to use a sword. Now it hangs around him, for some reason alive and completely orange. Strider deals with it. It's difficult sometimes though. Fucking Seppucrow. 'Gallery' Davey.png|Strider's genin attire beatdown.png Daveee.jpg LOHAC.png|Strider's inner world, LOHAC Dress.gif|Still looking cool as fuck File:Seppucrow.png|Strider and Seppucrow 'Missions' Roleplays completed: 13 Start of a New Era (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/06/2013) A Stroll (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/07/2013) After a few meetings (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/08/2013) Going for a walk (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/09/2013) Spending some time at home (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/12/2013) Knocking on Strider's Door (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/13/2013) Looking for a Fight (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/14/2013) Nuclear (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/23/2013) Refugees (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 08/12/2013) Knocking on Nobu's Door (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 08/15/2013) Waiting at the Hospital (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 08/24/2013) Enter Kima! (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 08/30/2013) Nowhere To Go (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 08/30/2013) D rank missions completed: 0 C rank missions completed: 4 Goddamit Nappa (3 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/06/2013) The Many (Part 1) (3 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/13/13) Boris and the Chef (4 QP + 1000 Ryo | 08/14/13) The cock named Canada (3 QP + 1000 Ryo | 08/23/13) B rank missions completed: 7 Nurse Medusa (4 QP + 2000 Ryo | 07/10/2013) The Capturing of Evil Nobu (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 07/16/2013) Aphrodite (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 07/21/2013) Chocolate Fapper (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 07/22/2013) A Small Problem (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 08/11/2013) A Strike Force (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 08/23/2013) The Many (Part 3) (4 QP + 2000 Ryo | 08/24/2013) A rank missions completed: 1 Jonin Rank Up (4 QP + 4000 Ryo | 09/08/2013) S rank missions completed: 0 Raids completed: 0 'Missions Overseen/Recapped' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 2 Infiltration (3 QP + 1500 Ryo | 08/14/13) Courting 101 (3 QP + 1500 Ryo | 09/07/13) B-Rank: 1 A Man From His Past (Capped, so no QP or Ryo earned | 08/16/13) Infiltrating the Lab (2 QP + 1000 Ryo | 09/08/13) C-Rank: 2 Fighting The Joker (2 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/14/2013) The Power of Friendship (2 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/15/2013) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Category:Character Category:Konohagakure